


If You Wanna Get My Liver

by Flywoman



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Challenge Response, Filk, Gen, Sick!Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson is the universal donor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna Get My Liver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: David Shore and RSL own Wilson. The Spice Girls own the original song "Wannabe."  
> Author's Notes: Thanks to jezziejay for beta! This filk was written for the Singing (Filk)Songs 'Round the Campfire challenge at Camp Sick!Wilson.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna give it to you!

If you want my organs, just get in line  
If you wanna get a liver there is always mine,  
Now don't go wasting my precious lobe,  
Get your team together and hand me that robe

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna give it to you!

If you wanna get my liver, don't gotta be my best friend,  
Have a case of cancer - my caring never ends,  
If you wanna get my liver, you'll make a new start,  
Cuddy coulda had my kidney, House can have my heart

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my liver right now for real,  
I won't be stingy, 'cause I feel to blame,  
If you really bug me then I'll say "It's James."

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna give it to you!

If you wanna get my liver, don't gotta be my best friend,  
Have a case of cancer - my caring never ends,  
If you wanna get my liver, you'll make a new start,  
Cuddy coulda had my kidney, House can have my heart

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get from me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got H in the place who gets right in your face,  
We got C, surgery, so bring it on a  
Lisa C doesn't come for free, she's a real MD,  
and as for me, one IV.  
Slam your body down, a donor has been found,  
Slam your body down, a donor has been found...


End file.
